USS Voyager
Affiliation: Federation Starfleet Class: ''Intrepid'' class Launched: 2371 Crusing Speed: Warp 6 Maximum Speed: Warp 9.975 Crew complement: 141 in 2371, 146 in 2377 Status: Active Caption: Borg-Enhanced Voyager. The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was an Intrepid class Federation starship. It was launched in 2371 and was under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Command Crew (2371-2378) * commanding officer (CO) - Captain Kathryn Janeway * first officer and executive officer (XO) - Commander Chakotay * Chief tactical officer and security chief - Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Chief engineer - Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres * conn - Lieutenant Junior Grade / Ensign Thomas Paris * Operations manager - Ensign Harry Kim Not enlisted crewmembers: * chief medical officer (CMO) - "The Doctor" (EMH Mark 1) * Annika Hansen or "Seven of Nine" - Astrometrics Laboratory Supervisor * Neelix - Cook, Counselor and "Special Consultant for the Delta Quadrant" * Kes - Medical assistant * Icheb - Astrometrics student Deceased: * first officer and executive officer (XO) - Lieutenant Commander Cavit; (KIA 2371) * conn officer (CONN) - Lieutenant Stadi; (KIA 2371) * assistant chief engineer (ACE) - Lieutenant Joe Carey; (KIA 2377) Voyager's entire medical crew, including her CMO as well as her Chief Engineer were also killed in 2371. See also: List of USS Voyager personnel for a complete list of mentioned personnel History The USS Voyager was launched from Earth Station McKinley on stardate 48038.5 in 2371. The ship later docked at Deep Space Nine to begin its first mission. The mission was to track down a Maquis ship in the Badlands under the command of former Starfleet officer Chakotay. The mission was only meant to last a few weeks. In the Badlands, both the Maquis ship and Voyager were hit by a displacement wave created by the Caretaker entity, by which both ships are thrown 70,000 lightyears from their original location to the outer edge of the Delta Quadrant. Severely damaged and at too great a distance to contact Starfleet in the Alpha Quadrant, the entire surviving crew of the Maquis ship was transfered to the USS Voyager to embark on the 75 year journey home. Among the crew casualties due to Voyager's transfer to the Delta Quadrant were the first officer (Cavit), flight controller (Stadi) and chief engineer (Not named), which were replaced by other Starfleet personel or Maquis crew. The chief medical officer (Not Named) was permanently replaced by the EMH, which was originally designed for brief periods of operation only. On the first few days in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager encountered 3 new species including the Talaxians, Ocampa and Kazon-Ogla. A Talaxian named Neelix and an Ocampa named Kes became crewmembers on Voyager after the Caretaker was destroyed. The USS Voyager encountered many new races in the Delta Quadrant, including: *Kazon (Various Sects) *Vidiians *Hirogen *Malon *Krenim *Devore *Vaadwaur *Sikarians *Voth *B'omar *Haakonians *Nyrian *Tak Tak *Trabe *Species 8472 Starfleet presumed the Voyager to be destroyed in the Badlands until 2374, when the ship's EMH was transmitted to the Federation starship USS Prometheus using a Hirogen relay station. The ship, at the time, had been taken over by Romulans. The Doctor, with assistance by an EMH Mark II, returned the ship to Starfleet. After the EMH reported of the Voyager 's fate, Starfleet's Communications Research Center set up the Pathfinder Project to find a way to bring back or maintain constant contact with the ship. This project was under the command of Cmdr. Peter Harkins and was supervised by Admiral Owen Paris. However, the driving force behind the ambitious task to reestablish communications with Voyager was Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. In early 2376, first contact between Starfleet Command and the USS Voyager was finally established over the MIDAS array using an artificial microwormhole. Although the periods of data transfer were very limited, Starfleet was not only able to transmit tactical updates to the Voyager crew, but also enabled private conversations between Voyager''s crewmembers and their relatives in the Alpha Quadrant. In 2377, Voyager recovered pieces of the Federation long-range probe Friendship One. The following year, Voyager was able to return to Earth with the assistance of an alternate timeline version of Captain Janeway. This Admiral Janeway, who time traveled from the early 25th century, provided her younger counterpart with sophisticated anti-Borg technology, which included transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor generator technology, to gain access to a Borg Transwarp hub. Before entering the hub the first time, Captain Janeway questioned the hub and belayed Admiral Janeway's orders to enter. The second time, after figuring out a way to destroy the hub, ''Voyager proceeded into one of the apertures while the Admiral met the Borg Queen, for which she was assimilated. The assimilation prompted the release of a neurolytic pathogen in the Collective. This weakened the hub and Voyager destroyed it with 3 transphasic torpedoes. A Borg Sphere intercepted Voyager and captured it. In the Alpha Quadrant, Voyager launched a volley of torpedoes destroying the sphere. They flew out from the explosion to find a fleet of Starfleet ships. Voyager had returned home. Embarked Craft *Aeroshuttle *Delta Flyer References *''Star Trek: Voyager'' See Also *List of USS Voyager personnel *USS Voyager Prototype